1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection television, and more particularly, to a projection television using a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) assembly to project image beams, and front and rear casings covering the CRT assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a projection television includes a CRT assembly projecting image beams, a reflecting mirror reflecting the projected beams, and a screen displaying pictures based on the reflected beams.
Since this type of projection television is commonly equipped with a large-sized screen, it is voluminous and expensive.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional projection television 101 comprises front and rear casings 110 and 120 forming an external appearance, a wooden support casing 130 provided between the front casing 110 and the rear casing 120, a CRT (cathode ray tube) assembly 140 coupled with the support casing 130 and projecting image beams, a reflecting mirror 121 reflecting the projected image beams, a screen 112 displaying pictures thereon based on the beams reflected by the reflecting mirror 121, a multiplicity of speakers (not shown) provided in the lower part of the front casing 110 mounted with the screen 121, and a circuit board 160 provided in the lower part of the support casing 130 and controlling the CRT assembly 140.
In the conventional projection television with this configuration, image beams projected from the CRT assembly 140 are reflected by the reflecting mirror 121 and then transferred to the screen 112, thereby forming pictures on the screen 112.
In this conventional projection television, however, the support casing 130 supporting the CRT assembly 140 and partially forming the external appearance is made of wood, which is sensitive to temperature and humidity. Hence, the support casing 130 is likely to be deformed or deteriorated because of changes in temperature and humidity, thereby decreasing the longevity of the projection television.
Further, in the conventional projection television, the support casing 130 is manufactured with a heavy compressed wood product to attempt to maintain the integrity and stability thereof. Hence, the projection television is heavy, and difficult to transport.
Still further, in the conventional projection television, the support casing 130 is manually assembled by means of screws, adhesives, etc. Hence, the projection television is structurally complicated, thereby increasing the production cost. Further, since the support casing 130 is usually pre-assembled by a lumber dealer or maker, etc., a large space must be dedicated for transportation and storage, thereby further increasing the cost of manufacturing.